Thoughts of black roses
by ladystrider77
Summary: Hiei thinking about black roses and his love for kurama. shounen ai. duh.


So yeah...lady here again. And yet again, a short little one-shot. This isn't necessarily a sequel to "Losing My Religion" although I guess it could be in an indirect sort of way. This is just a little bit of Hiei musing about his love for Kurama...I know there's a billion of these stories...but I just had to write one for myself.  
  
Disclaimer: doesn't anybody get tired of these stupid things? I mean really...if we owned them...would we be sitting here...writing fan fiction? No, I don't think so. Ergo, I own nothing.  
  
The Black Rose  
  
Have you ever noticed that even the reddest roses become black when they die? It is by far one of the most depressing transformations I've ever witnessed. No matter how full and lush with colour they once were, the slow decay of time robs them of that brilliant life and turns them a harsh black.  
  
Every single time I've paid close attention to the progress and life of Kurama's roses, no matter how much effort he puts in to them, they always die. They last much longer than ningen's roses...but they still die. No matter how many times he reassures me with gentle words and thoughtful caresses, I can never rid myself of the doubt that someday...our love will become like those roses.  
  
I am afraid that no matter how much time and love we put into our relationship, it is doomed to become dead and black before we'd like it to. That thought terrifies me more than anything else in my life ever has. He is a part of me...he is the blossom to my thorny stem, and one cannot live without the other.  
  
He's in the room now, bringing me some breakfast he's concocted for me as I sit patiently in his bed. No, our bed. He bought an apartment this past year and he tells me that it's ours, even though I've done nothing to contribute to it. He sets the tray on my lap and patiently sits down beside me.  
  
It always amuses me how he can make the smallest most insignificant thing, such as a meal, into a perfect work of art. The tiny vase with a few selected roses draws my attention. I gently reach out to touch one delicate blossom. He notices this irregular notion and looks at me lovingly.  
  
"Hiei, is there something the matter? You've never shown any particular interest in flowers before."  
  
I stare intently at the flowers, determined not to meet his gaze, ere I would lose myself in his eyes and tell him what was truly on my mind.  
  
"I've always noticed your roses. These are my favorites, the red ones." I could feel his smile and hear it in his voice. He was surprised, but happy.  
  
"I'm glad to know that, Hiei"  
  
My control brakes and I turn to look at him. His piercing emerald eyes melt every conviction I've ever held. I carefully pick up the tray and set it on the table, then melt into his embrace, snuggling as deep into his welcoming arms as I possibly could.  
  
"Ai Shiteru, fox. I love you more than I've ever loved anything, I would give the breath in my body to keep you happy and in my arms for the rest of eternity. But I'm afraid...I'm so afraid that we'll become like one of those roses, perfect for a time, but then diminishing into lifelessness. I don't want that to happen. I want for us always to be the way we are now, when we feel safest in each others arms and the whole world is but an entity, when we are everything to each other."  
  
He is shocked, as am I. That Statement was disgustingly out of character for someone like me...but it just slipped.  
  
It has to be one of the longest strains of words that's ever been uttered from my mouth He tries not to show his surprise. He buries his head into my hair, taking in the smell he has so many times confessed to loving.  
  
"I know what you mean love, I know exactly what you mean. But I also know that those things will never happen to us. You and I, we are forever. We are like a rose, but not that kind."  
  
He carefully removed himself from my controlling embrace and walked with his always cat-like grace towards his desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out a blue velvet case, returning to my side with it.  
  
"Remember this Hiei?"  
  
He slowly opened the lid and removed a glass box, containing a perfect red rose.  
  
"You gave this to me our first Christmas together. This rose is like you and I. This rose that you gave to me. It will never die. We will survive like this blossom, eternally protected by the purity of our undying love and devotion. This will always last, and so shall we."  
  
I glanced at him again.  
  
There was no doubt or insecurity in his eyes. He would always love me, and I knew that. Nothing would ever come between us and I would never again fear it. For what can distant winds of change do to the purest of loves?  
  
Nothing.  
  
I curled up in his arms, feeling safe and reassured, just as I always did in his presence. He began to softly hum some foreign tune as he stroked my hair.  
  
"And to think, all it took to get a love confession from you was breakfast and a few flowers...we'll have to try breakfast in bed more often."  
  
His words were lost to me as I drifted into blissful sleep, cradled in the arms of my destined love.  
  
Owari!  
  
For Bunny 33333  
  
(p.s. reviews are greatly appreciated)  
  
(p.p.s microsoft word wants to turn Hiei into Heidi...I just found that amusing...hiei in a little swiss outfirt with pigtails.....yodeling.....I don't think so ) 


End file.
